Cuando solo comprende la locura
by Malasletras
Summary: Cada parte de Soul ama a Maka, si yo soy una de esas partes, ¿también la amo?


Hola ._.

Ok, esto es muy extraño, desde mi punto de vista, es un SoulxMaka, peor no sé, es tan extraño que requiero de su opinión (?)

Espero que este one-shot no moleste a la fantástica **Wandering Lilly a quien se lo dedico, ella es mi más reciente amiga y la quiero :) porque babeamos y nos enviamos cartas de viejito pascuero (?) y fue en una de esas cartas en donde ella me dijo que quería ver al demonio con más protagonismo y boom así nació esto. ASÍ QUE OJALÁ QUE TE GUSTE YURIKO!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cuando solo comprende la locura, por Malasletras**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A**hí estás.

Eres tan veloz cuando se trata de él.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya entraste en mis dominios, cayendo inocentemente en mi trampa.

Me doy vuelta para observarte a mi gusto, no llevas el típico atuendo negro, no, hoy soy yo el señor de la casa.

En cuanto Soul llegó al éxtasis dentro de ti, durante ese pequeño momento de debilidad, aproveché para apoderarme de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué?

No necesito de razones, yo soy locura, y quiero salir en todo momento de este cuerpo para hacer estragos en nombre de Soul, todo el tiempo estoy vigilando sus pasos, esperando una oportunidad como esta.

Y tú los sabes.

Por eso mismo notaste enseguida el cambio drástico en las maneras de Soul, y entraste sin dudar en su interior, sin temerme, y eso es admirable, pero lo siento, estás abusando de tu suerte.

Llevas un vestido corto y rojo, tacones del mismo color y el pelo suelto, notas mi mirada, ¿qué tiene mi mirada que te hace sonrojar? , ah, por su puesto, son los ojos rojos de Soul, te contagian, te consumen, ¿cómo lo sé?, ¿cómo no saberlo?, te leo como una hoja de papel Albarn, ¿por qué?, más fácil de lo que crees, la locura es la forma de sabiduría más antigua del planeta.

Pero claro, el hombre moderno es tan ingrato. Se olvidan de la manera en que rogaban en el pasado, frente al altar de sus dioses, que por favor les concedieran el don del delirio, para comunicarse con ellos, para escribir bellas canciones y poemas, para conocer el amor, ese amor enfermizo, real, más allá de lo que puede soportar tu cuerpo, esos romances de los que tú tanto lees, los que acaban en muerte. Tú deseas uno de esos. No me lo niegues cuando vienes hasta acá a "rescatarlo".

Tal vez por eso en el fondo me agradas, porque no te olvidas de la locura, no la niegas, la recibes, la abrazas, la vuelves una cosa asquerosamente luminosa y la utilizas a tu favor, como si fuera plastilina, es algo digno de halagar, pero le temo.

Pero eso no te lo diré.

Hoy ni nunca. Pero, tal vez no haya un mañana dentro de esta alma para mí. No quieres eliminarme porque acabar con la locura va contra tu política de superación, pero, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez ya te aburriste de que tome el cuerpo de Soul y su imagen prestada, tal vez ya no quieres que los visite de vez en cuando, cuando hacen el amor. Debo admitir que es el momento en el que más me gusta fastidiarlo, hacerte terminar yo, no él. Soul acaba frustrado y enojado todo el día, maldiciéndose, maldiciéndome… aquí viene la parte graciosa, también te maldice a ti Maka. Uy, ¿cómo te hace sentir eso?

Ah, no puedes escuchar mi mente, tal vez debería decírtelo, solo para ver tu cara de tristeza.

-No estoy vestida como siempre, Soul-Dices, quiero reír, ¿hablas en serio?

Dejo que mi mano caiga bruscamente sobre el piano.

¿Me has llamado Soul a pesar de que sabes, mejor que yo aun, que no lo soy?

Sonrío. Seguiré tu jueguito. Para que te salga el tiro por las tripas.

Es cierto que ahora mismo tengo la apariencia del hombre que es tu compañero, del niño con el cuál decidiste hacer equipo, de quién te enamoraste profundamente y con quien ahora mantienes una especie de relación que no puedes calificar, definitivamente, como amistad, pero que él no se ha molestado en aclarar. Tú lo esperas, y yo lo sé, porque hay cosas que solo en el delirio se pueden comprender.

El amor por ejemplo, el amor es puro delirio, el más delicioso.

¿No te lo dije ya Makita?

-El rojo te queda mejor-Otra sonrisa, procurando ser escalofriante, pero no te inmutas, un chillido de anticipación sale de mi boca, te ves tan adorable tratando de hacerte la valiente.

-A ti también-Señalas mi figura. El esmoquin tampoco es el acostumbrado, es del color de la sangre, oscuro, bien oscuro, el color en el que quedan envueltos tus enemigos, el color que más me gusta, el color en el que te quiero envolver a ti, a la que supuestamente no debo dañar.

-Para de hacerte la tonta mocosa- Miento, ya no eres una mocosa, el vestido te sienta demasiado bien para serlo.-Sal de aquí antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.-Te advierto desde la lejanía.

Te ríes.

¿Sabes si quiera dónde estás o se te subió el semen de Soul al cerebro?

El líquido que te encanta tragar. Ah. Si esa cara de ángel y esos ojos de muñeca solo quedan ahí, en el exterior. Los tres sabemos como eres Maka, sabemos que te gusta hacer cosas sucias en la cama.

-¿De qué hablas Soul?-Dices inocentemente, con esa sonrisa seductora.

-Sabes que no soy Soul-Gruño.

-Claro que lo eres.

Ahí vas.

Tienes un superpoder Maka, porque casi, casi, te creo. Lo dijiste con mucha convicción.

-Niña, si vienes a sacarme de este cuerpo a la fuerza, hazlo de una vez-Te reto, porque me estoy aburriendo de estos juegos, como sea, sé que al final volveré a esa estúpida forma de demonio caricaturizado, el infeliz tiene un buen técnico. Hurra. Pero ya hice mi trabajo, Soul volverá a ti y se atormentará por el resto del día, escribirá dos o tres canciones en su cerebro que no se atreverá a tocar en el piano hasta cuando le sonrías y le ruegues. Le dirás que lo amas, y que quieres escuchar su música, él se volverá valiente y su corazón crecerá y yo me volveré más pequeño.

Te odio Maka. Dices que la locura no debe desaparecer, pero me terminarás destruyendo.

Te quedas mirándome sin responder a mis palabras, yo soy locura y me siento más como la idiotez cuando pones esa cara.

-¿Bailamos?

Tus palabras no tienen pies ni cabeza, ni cordura, ¿será que también tú eres locura?, tendría sentido; por eso no te daña, por eso la sientes. Ese carácter violento, esa boca apasionada, tus decisiones egoístas e impulsivas. Sí, ya lo descubrí. No es que la locura no te domine, no se trata de tu maestría para someterla. Simplemente ya no hay más espacio para ella dentro de ti.

¡Estás loca Maka Albarn!

-Si insistes.

Comienza la música.

Uno…dos…tres…uno…dos…tres.

Una lenta y aburrida canción de jazz. Las notas muriendo a medida que son lanzadas al aire caliente, cada vez más caliente, de la habitación. Quiero vomitar. Es la canción que bailaste la primera vez con Soul, ¡hasta los ojos te brillan al notarlo!, ¿cómo llegó al tocadisco?, ¿tanto poder tienes sobre la mente de este insecto que puedes manejar este cuarto como si nada?

Soul, eres lamentable.

El disco hace un sonido horrible, la aguja se revuelve sobre él, lo empuja, lo raya y lo rechaza hasta que este sale disparado, justo en un oportuno bote de basura. Lo siento Maka, yo también controlo este lugar.

-El disco-Te lamentas.

-Una mierda.-Mascullo.

Me acerco, te miro desde mi posición, sí, creo que a ti te viene más el rojo, de la sangre, de la pasión hecha fuego un minuto de explosiva violencia.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntas inquieta ante la melodía envolvente que comienza a sonar.

-Tango.

-Nunca había oído de él.

Por su puesto que no Maka, no puedes oír lo que tus órganos gritan, está dentro tuyo, esa decisión, esa sensualidad disfrazada de pocas curvas, a mí no me engañas, soy un experto espiando almas.

-Creo que va más contigo.-Es la única información que te doy.

La canción comienza a inundar el lugar con más claridad, a tener forma, te quedas pensativa, escuchándola, apreciándola.

-¡Roxanne!-Gritas-Sale en un película- Haces una sonrisa de disculpa.

¿Por qué Maka?

¿Por qué me tratas como una persona?

Si sabes que no soy Soul, no continúes fingiendo que no te das cuenta de eso.

-Muy bien.-Debería decirte que pares con tu jueguito de mentiras, golpearte tal vez, pero te felicito, te felicito por reconocer la puta canción.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Sonríes, es ese un veneno corrosivo, me haces estremecer maldita puta, me vas a matar y estoy considerando seriamente la posibilidad de dejar el cuerpo de Soul antes que eso ocurra, dejarlo para que se besen y se vayan, para quedar en paz ¿Por qué me acerco a ti entonces? ¿A qué clase de sodomía puede ser sometida la locura hasta esclavizarla? ¿Qué tiene tu cuerpo, o es culpa del de Soul, que me atraes como si fueras una masa de gravedad pura?

-Aun así, no tengo idea de como bailar esto-No proceso tus quejas, ya estoy frente a ti, pensando en qué parte tuya tocar primero, quiero enloquecerte, más aun, corromper esa piel de seda, esa cara no tan virginal. Si supiera tu padre Maka, tal vez la próxima vez que tenga el cuerpo de Soul podría decírselo.

-Te daré un pequeño empujón.- Sonríes, pero solo un momento, hasta que notas que la intención de mi mano no es tomar la tuya, sino reposar en tu trasero, te quedas congelada mientras la deslizo desde allí hasta debajo de tu busto, tratas de golpearme sonrojada, pero yo freno tu cachetada tomando tu puño, envolviéndolo con mi palma, aunque claro, no es la mía sino la de Soul, levanto mi otra mano y la deslizo por tu brazo desnudo, se te eriza la piel.- Lo haces bien, pero eres muy tonta, tu cuerpo no puede resistirse a la imagen de Soul.

-Tú eres Soul-Gruñes, levantas tu pie con el fin de golpear, al parecer, la entrepierna de este cuerpo.

-Ay Maka, si fuera tú, no golpearía tu parte favorita de tu amado-Detengo tu pie con el mío, frunces el ceño, yo rio, dejo que mi pie se deslice por el suelo, abriendo tus piernas.

-Tu pene no mi parte favorita-Vuelves a reclamar sin escrúpulos, dejas de mirarme a la cara para concentrarte en esquivar mi pierna, que acaricia la tuya, tu pierna caliente, tomo de mejor manera tu mano cuando noto que ya está relajada y no hecha un puño, deposito la otra extremidad en tu cintura.

-Como digas-Te concedo la razón por un minuto, pronto te la haré perder con ayuda de este cuerpo prestado.

Mueves tu pie izquierdo hacia atrás para alejarte del calor de mi figura, muevo mi rodilla para atraparte nuevamente, tu tronco entero permanece inmóvil mientras tus caderas dan uno, dos, tres movimientos de media luna sobre el eje de tu pie capturado al mismo tiempo que rastrillas el piso con el que tienes libre. Tu cuerpo fue echo para el tango Maka. Miras hacia la izquierda exasperada, al ver que cada vez que tratas de huir de mis ataques, vuelvo atraparte con otros nuevos, que acercan más nuestros físicos.

-¿Ves como estás bailando?-Me burlo de ti.

Esta vez apartas mis manos de tu cuerpo en un gesto de molestia, te dejo ir, te liberas de mí solo porque yo lo permito preciosa, te dejo caminar unos pasos, te concedo un poco de distancia con curiosidad, al parecer deseas parar la música, el tango de Roxanne te tiene intranquila, tal vez porque repite una y otra vez un nombre femenino que no es el tuyo. Doy pasos rítmicos hasta que mi calor te estremece y mi aliento te alcanza, te abrazo por la espalda, aspirando tu aroma, llevo mis manos a tus pechos y los aprieto con fuerza, sueltas un gemido y cierras las piernas, apoyando tu trasero en mi sexo, en el sexo de Soul, dejo que mis manos caigan sin apartarse de tu silueta, sintiéndola, hasta llegar al borde del vestido, mis dedos se escabullen por debajo, estás húmeda. Muy húmeda.

Pero claro, yo soy Soul en este momento, me he apoderado de su cuerpo y de su imagen, de este cuarto, de este pequeño trozo de su alma y tú viniste a recuperar su consciencia, la consciencia que amas.

-Tch.

Me alejo de ti, casi lanzándote contra la pared, me rindo, suficiente por hoy, toma tu cuerpo imbécil, no es la gran cosa de todos modos.

¿Por qué estoy tan molesto?

Voy a soltar el dominio que tengo del cuerpo de Soul y entonces… me detienes. Tomas mi cara, la cara de Soul, entre tus dos manos envueltas en un sudor ligero.

¿Qué te preocupa?

Acercas mi frente a la tuya.

-Tú dijiste que bailaríamos.-Me dices.

Maka, estás loca.

Tal vez es eso, por eso tu cuerpo me atrae, por eso me pareces hermosa y ligeramente infernal.

Porque la locura solo puede venerar a la locura.

-Ya estamos bailando.

Esta nariz que toca la toya, se desliza lentamente por tu cuello de cisne, una mano vuelve a tomar su lugar en tu cintura, la otra, se abraza de tus dedos, camino hacia adelante, llevándote hacia atrás, casi arrastrándote, tus movimientos son un tango particular, la firmeza con la que ejecutas esa caminata segura, tu postura bien erguida...La canción va en el segundo coro.

-Maka, Maka, Maka-Hago durar la última vocal, la voz de Soul es apropiada, ronca y envolvente, podría ser un cantante, te estremeces.

-En esta parte dice Roxanne-Me corriges estúpidamente.

-Lo sé.-Canto, y sé que tú también sabías eso.

Desvías el patrón de sobreposiciones que tenemos con nuestras piernas, adelante y hacia atrás, para ubicar uno de tus pies fuera de la línea, al lado derecho, aprovecho tu incomodidad y nerviosismo para tomarte de la rodilla y obligarte amarrar tu pierna a mi cintura para no caerte.

-Maka suena mejor-No sé lo que digo, no sé lo que hago.

¿Qué me sucede?

Inclino todo tu cuerpo hacia atrás, eres tan flexible, atrás, más atrás, me agacho contigo, la mano que sujetaba con fuerza de tu mano, ahora afirma tu nuca, para evitar que tu rostro se aleje de mí y yo pierda el contacto con la curva de tu cuello. Me separo de él, para mirar tus ojos, no están asustados, ni confiados como hace un minuto, sino perdidos en tus pensamientos, pero al notar mi mirada, me esquivan avergonzados.

-Dicen que si ves directamente a los ojos de tu acompañante cuando bailan tango, es tu fin.

¿Qué es lo que digo? ¿A quién van dirigidas esas palabras?

Vuelvo a esconder mi cabeza, la cabeza de Soul, en tu cuello, pero esta vez bajo, bajo hasta tus pechos, a punto de escaparse del vestido para poder respirar y los beso, los beso con una devoción desconocida.

¿Qué es lo que hago?

¿Qué hace la locura adorando a tu cuerpo Maka?

Desato tu pierna de la cintura de Soul, me enderezo, me alejo de ti para pensar, pero no suelto tu mano.

¿Por qué razón no quiero soltar tu mano?

Tú me miras, con paciencia y comprensión.

¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

¿Qué es lo que comprendes y callas maldita puta?

Me arrepiento de pensar en ti como una puta.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué es lo que tienes Maka? ¿Qué me está volviendo loco? ¿Qué puede enloquecer a la locura?

-Ah.-Murmuro.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntas.

¿Qué pasa? Es lo que me he estado preguntando, y la respuesta la supe todo el tiempo, la repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza como si te la estuviera susurrando:

Hay cosas que solo la locura puede comprender, y al mismo tiempo, solo una cosa puede comprender a la locura.

_El amor._

Porque al final de cuentas, cada parte de Soul te ama Maka, y yo soy una parte de Soul. La más independiente. Pero una parte después de todo.

Y te amo.

-Por eso, a pesar de tenerte aquí entre mis brazos, no puedo ni si quiera soñar con destruirte, aunque eres el único grano que tengo en el culo, estúpida puta.-Concluyo en voz alta.

-No te entiendo Soul, y menos comprendo la razón de llamarme puta y usar ese lenguaje-Dices resentida, no intentas golpearme, porque sabes que yo no me dejaré.

Que bueno que acá no hay libros para ti Makita.

-Claro que lo entiendes.-Hablo con cansancio y te doy la espalda.

Sabes lo que eso significa Maka. Eres locura y amor, y como tales debes comprender perfectamente lo que este retazo de delirio quiere decirte.

Mátame.

Sé, como todos, que puedes sacar una cuchilla de tu brazo, de tu vagina, o de cualquier parte, apuñálame entonces y acaba con esto. En el fondo esperabas esta oportunidad, y te la doy libremente, anda, tómala, sácame de Soul, dale la libertad a él y a mí.

Ver a la locura sometida es vergonzoso. No se siente como tal.

Cierro los ojos, no sé que esperar, si el dolor o la nada, tú seguramente ya comprendiste el mensaje, te oigo suspirar. Aprieto con más fuerza los ojos al pasar el tiempo y viene una nada diferente a la que espero resignado. La nada de la nada: nada.

Me doy vuelta lentamente hacia ti, esperando verte con una navaja en vez de una mano, pero solo me observas con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces Soul?

-¡NO SOY SOUL, POR LA PUTA MADRE!-Rugo, porque me tienes harto, porque me tienes harto y quiero más de ti a pesar de eso. Y se siente fatal. No soy Soul, tal vez un pedazo, pero no soy él, ni lo que amas de él en absoluto.

Te ríes.

Te estás riendo.

-¡Claro que lo eres!-Dices como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y yo, la cosa más tonta, te acercas más a mí, y me besas.

No me lo esperaba.

Me besas con fuerza, rápidamente, con pasión, _con locura_, y yo no soy partidario ni poseedor de la caballerosidad, te tomo de los muslos y te obligo a afirmarte de mis caderas, introduzco mi lengua en ti y te llevo en andas hasta el piano, lo más cercano, las teclas celebran la llegada de tu cuerpo sobre ellas, te muerdo, te lamo, te pellizco, te toco, y no me importa ya si lo hago con partes del cuerpo que no me pertenecen, estás aquí frente a mí y te amo, te me entregas sin resistencia y deliro, trato de bajar con urgencia tu vestido, porque poseerte desde el principio hasta el final es un viejo anhelo, ahora clarificado.

-Pa-para.-Dices apenas.

No paro. Dejo libres tus pechos y me apodero de ellos.

-Para- Insistes con tanta fuerza que dejo tus pezones erectos y tu piel de satín para mirarte asustado.

De la locura al amor, del amor al susto.

Te arreglas la ropa, te bajas del piano, tomas mi cara nuevamente y me vuelves a besar. Pero no siento euforia, ni deseo, algo se arremolina en mi interior y me electrifica, me hace tiritar.

Ondas antidemonios.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estoy sosteniendo tu cintura, sino que soy un triste espectador de como Soul toma tu cuerpo entre sus manos. Miro las mías, rojas y grotescas, perdí el control del cuerpo de Soul. Me expulsaste en el momento en que menos lo esperaba, de la manera más cruel.

Te odio perra.

De la locura al amor, del amor al susto, del susto al odio, y finalmente, a la locura otra vez.

Soul toce con fuerza, su cuerpo se convulsiona, él ya está maldiciendo mentalmente, porque fue un testigo mudo y anestesiado de todo lo que hicimos en un recodo de la subconsciencia. Y está furioso. Conmigo, con él mismo, contigo también Maka.

_What a surprise! Whit Maka too!_

Contigo sobretodo mi amor. Porque "te dejaste manipular" por mí.

Tú sabes que no es así. Y Soul, en el fondo, también lo sabe.

Te acercas a él con preocupación, lo abrazas con cariño, Roxanne deja de sonar de fondo, Soul te aleja bruscamente, lo miras con dolor.

Soul, hijo de puta.

Él se da cuenta de su error y se disculpa con desesperación genuina. Si él te pierde, se moriría.

-Lo siento Maka, lo siento-Repite y repite, abrazándose a tu cuerpo de bailarina, acaricias su cabeza con delicadeza, consolándolo.-La próxima vez mátalo, sé que puedes, debes acabarlo- Te ruega enviándome una mirada de odio, tú lo tomas de sus mejillas y lo abrazas, cuán cálido debe ser estar así entre tu cuerpo.

-No podría Soul-Le dices bien alto-Sabes que amo cada parte de ti.-Finalizas tu frase y él se siente confortado con eso. Pero que estúpido es, mientras se refugia en tu pecho, tú me miras a mí, me miras y me sonríes.

Por su puesto que sí Maka. Por su puesto que amas cada parte de Soul, y lo protegerías de todo.

Pero ambos lo sabemos, lo confirmamos ahora mismo, en el fondo lo deseas. Esperas impacientemente a que me apodere del cuerpo de Soul, para que te haga sentir la pasión verdadera, el amor verdadero.

Porque solo en el delirio se pueden comprender algunas cosas.

Cosas como el amor.

Y hoy lo confirmaste.

Tomas a Soul y te lo llevas de la mano hacia el infinito de este cuarto, la salida. Desaparecen de mi visión.

Me levanto y me siento en la silla ricamente adornada, ahora más tranquilo. Pronto te veré por acá otra vez, y nuestros encuentros se harán cada vez más y más largos, sin que Soul se dé cuenta, o por lo menos, hasta que se resigne a su destino. Entonces yo podré hacerlo trizas, el cascarón roto en mil pedazos para poder vestirme con él.

Y entonces mi amor, estaremos juntos en el reino de la locura, tú y yo Maka.

Tú podrás regodearte con todo el amor que quieras y yo podré llenarte las entrañas de mí hasta hartarme.

Solo espera un poco, será más pronto de lo que tú cree**s**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Definitivamente, es solo el comienzo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue...

¿Qué (tengo miedo de preguntar) les pareció?

Me inspiré viendo la escena del tango de Roxanne de la película Moul Rouge.

**¿TE GUSTÓ YURIKO?**


End file.
